Attempts At Subtlty
by Faydora
Summary: Just a few drabbles strung together into one big story. Chapter 1: Gossip is a funny thing. you never know what's goes in because what comes out certainly is NOT what orrignally went in. Hints at Yaoi


Fay: I was struck by this idea a few weeks ago and I wrote the idea for it down. Finally I decided to act on it. This is a collection of drabbles dealing with several different ideas. This first chapter idea is a really funny story that happened to Jayne.

Jayne: I said something to this girl and at the end of the day it came back to me like 'I make out with lockers.' Don't ask how that happened but needless to say, I was seriously embarrassed.

Fay: It was hilarious! People were asking her about it all day!

Jayne: Shut up you jerk of a sister!

Disclaimer: I…don't…own…naru…to…There! Happy now?

13654879874314897531

**Title: The gossip grape vine**

**Rating: T for language**

**Summery: Gossip is a strange thing. You never know what went in because what came out is totally different.**

13654879321654987531

Sitting in his office at the Hokage tower, Naruto sighed. It seemed the papers in front of him were growing with every second that passed by. If only his best friend and lover Sasuke were here. Sasuke could make anything feel better. Of course when Sasuke was around, things never seemed to get done. We can only wonder what happens in that office when Sasuke is in there alone with Naruto.

Sighing again, Naruto placed his head on his desk and drifted into that much needed sleep he had needed for the past few days.

111

When Naruto woke up it wasn't a pleasant sound that woke him. No. It was the loud knocking on his door. Before he could say 'come in' the whole door was busted down and Sakura and Ino rushed in. They were both wearing their favorite t-shirt that sported a nice photo of Sasuke and Naruto kissing with the title 'SasuNaru Fan club' written over it.

"Uh…" His mind could scramble a few ideas for what they had come here for. "Can I help you?"

"Naruto!" Sakura slammed her fists on the desk almost breaking it. Naruto flinched. "Is it true?" Naruto's confused look gave him away. "You know…it's all over Konoha!"

"What?" Naruto was so confused it hurt.

Ino spoke with a slight blush. "That…you are…you know…"

"Gay?" Naruto asked. "I thought everyone already knew that. Especially you guys…"

"No!" Sakura shouted. "You're pregnant with Sasuke's child!"

Naruto gasped. What?! He wasn't pregnant! That was impossible! His jaw slid down and he only gaped at the two girls who awaited his answer. "I'm not pregnant!" Naruto said in an exasperated tone. "Where did you hear that from?" Whoever had told them that was going to pay.

"We heard it from Hinata! Yeah! She and Kiba were taking a walk when someone told them that."

Naruto stood and rushed out the door without another word to the two.

111

"Hinata!" Naruto called. She gasped at him and his hostile nature but gently calmed down when Kiba put a hand on her shoulder. Naruto suddenly felt out of place. He was still wearing his Hokage robes, which he rarely wore outside.

"Why did you tell Sakura and Ino that I was pregnant with Sasuke's child!" Hinata looked confused for a second. Then she blushed.

"I didn't tell them that, Naruto-kun. I told them I heard that Sasuke and Naruto were _trying_ to have a child."

Naruto fumed. So the girls had gotten the information wrong. But who told Hinata that? "Who told you that?" She asked.

"Neji and Gaara were talking about it earlier…" Naruto just ran off without hearing the rest.

111

"Neji! Why did you tell Hinata that I was trying to have a child with Sasuke?" Naruto was ready to punch the boy.

"Are you?" Naruto twitched but shook his head. "I didn't say anything like that. I was talking to Gaara saying that I heard that Naruto and Sasuke had a secret child. Lee told me." Naruto ran off without another word.

111

"Lee! Why did you say that Sasuke and I had a secret child?" Naruto was tired. If he had to run around much more he was going to pass out.

"I didn't say that. Shikamaru and Tamari told me that Sasuke said he had a child." Naruto sighed and ran off again.

111

"Shikamaru! What did you tell Lee about me and Sasuke?" Naruto gasped for breath.

"Oh. I told Lee that Sasuke told me that Naruto acts like a child." Naruto gasped. Sasuke said that about him? He was going to kick his ass!

111

Sasuke was cooking dinner when Naruto burst through the door. Sasuke turned around to give him a hug and a kiss but was greeted by an angry face. Sasuke wasn't going to kiss that face. He wanted that special smile reserved for him and only him!

"Shikamaru told me that you said that I act like a child!" Naruto exclaimed. He was worn out. Running all over the place he felt like his legs were about to fall off. "Is that true?"

"Huh?" Sasuke gave him a dumb look. "Oh! I know! I was talking to them earlier and I commented on how their child looked like you when you were a child." Sasuke gave his lover a once over. "Why do you look so tired?"

Naruto only fell over.

111318648321884651321

Fay: So…what do you think? I love to read random drabbles all the time so I decided to write one. I thought it turned out nice. Longer than I had planned but still good enough for my tastes. Not sure about you guys.

Jayne: Please check out my story 'I lust you I love you' please. I might die without reviews. It's a Death Note fic so only read it if you know what Death Note is. Or just read it anyway and be lost in the story. I don't really care.

Fay: I hope you guys like it. I'll continue it later…so…bye!


End file.
